


A Stolen Prisoner Of The Sea

by SkyDragonGrandeeney



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captured, Captured By Humans, Deep Sea, FC's, FanCharacter - Freeform, Marine life, OC's - Freeform, Sadness, Under the Sea, Water creatures, Zora Character, lonely, ocean life, prisoner, sea creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDragonGrandeeney/pseuds/SkyDragonGrandeeney
Summary: A creature from the sea, is stolen and yet remains without hope of escaping her prison.





	A Stolen Prisoner Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> About a Zora being captured by "humans", who don't know what she is and are fascinated by her. And zora are from Zelda, the game series.  
Please leave a comment of what you think of this story, i'd really love to hear you're feedback on it all ^^

Quiet.....It was the only thing there. Hollow, empty, and lost of the emotion of being alive, and free; tame beyond reason, it can no longer gain back, what has departed. A lifeless husk, ripped away from its true nature, and to be forgotten eternally, as none desired for it to change its form now, avoid divided of true life forever.

Wild and chaotic. It can cause grand misfortune, on those unlikely enough to be in its destructive wake, like a storm with no light, but screams of the howling wind and the crash of thunder like banging drums. The surface tangles one's self together, in consent combat, while below it's surface, it stays calm like the night sky; waiting for the maddening chaos too end. It will engulf you in darkness, swallowing you whole, until you're own life is no longer gripping onto you, and you're little food for another creature.  
Quiet and calming. Like a quiet lullaby, to lull one to sleep at night, it's only light coming from the soft moon. A mirror of beauty, but silent like the sky; that holds the diamonds known as stars, and dark in color all the same. It will give you peace as you listen, it will guide you if you follow it's high-born knights in the sky, that glimmer forever, and it'll show how little you're problems are, when you see it's vast greatness. Listen to its grand moon, and close your eyes, as it feels ever closer, as it whispers beside you.  
Inspiring and beautiful. It can glisten and sparkle in the light of the burning sun, like a thousand jewels, it'll crash upon dust that shines like gold, of untold beauty. It's surface smooth like silk, it ever moving to brush along treasure unto this golden dust, for a person to happen to find. As the sun lowers to make way for the moon, it'll bathe this vastness like an eternal fire, as it's light flickers out, as the two worlds melt together, changing every time as they battle to take the sky.  
Finally, it is mysterious. Many claims that many wonders lay deep below its surface; treasure could be had that would enrich a king, a lost city found with untold stories, and beasts beyond imagination would discover. Like a monstrous Kraken, that takes the form of a giant squid, which makes ships amid the storms, and drags them down to a watery tomb, lost forever. A Leviathan in the form of a sea serpent said to be guarding a lost civilization and has destroyed enough ships to make its graveyard, defending this city. Or perhaps a Loch Ness Monster, that's hunted till the end of time, yet can never be found, and its actual form is a mystery, much like these stories and legends said to be.

Yes, this being can either be the greatest ally or most feared enemy is, the sea. The sea that which can change into many shapes, sizes, and colors, all over the world, much like many of it's creatures it holds, as a vast home for them; from the mere surface, of basking in the rays of the sun, to the shadowy depths below, where creatures create light.  
The creatures the sea holds reflect what the sea is, they can be harmless and kind, dangerous and deadly, and mysterious beyond reason, with no explanation, for anything that the sea holds, or it's self needs no reason for it's being. The sea can mold and shape the land; it can pour down on the surface from the sky above; it can become hotter as boiling lava, and burn away almost anything. It can grow and do wondrous things, a force like no other. Unless, you've bathed in the pure essence of ocean life, like one specific creature from its depths.

A strange kind of merfolk, that perhaps hid away for centuries, or an unusual aquatic creature, that almost distinctively looks humanoid. Either case, for the "real" humans above, on the surface world, away from the depths and horrors of the ocean, this creature can only be pure monstrous. A lengthily fishtail cascading down along her back, from which began at the back of her head, and extended down, ending just below her backside, with the finish being a wide, the fin is fanned out, in a similar shape like a regal guppy fishtail.  
Pure illusions, of her delicate fins fashioned to her elbows and hips, giving the appearance of an exquisite gown, that's fluttering among the waves. Seeming to fashion her face swayed bangs, based above her eyes; they curved, twirled and curled at each side, they danced in the water and gave away an air of elegance. Carving her face and molding it, whenever they swirled around her in the water, the supposedly long-lasting, sun-kissed bangs would drape over her shoulders, or float along in a drift at her sides. Dressing her forehead, and down her seemingly endless, and a captivating fishtail, were glimmering bright blue gemstones, shining and twinkling like the ocean, when the sun graces its surface with its beautiful rays every day, from morning till night.  
Her eyes were big, and round like the moon, glowing with a soft shimmer, similar to having stars dusted within them; a deep blue was their color, like the sea's raw color under the endless waves. Soft lips and cheeks, tinted like pink pearls, or maybe pigmented, to resemble dazzling coral; small pointed ears hidden by her draping bangs, shell-like appendages on her chest, where her gills laid under, and then at her sides, features shaped like tube coral. This mysterious creatures has skin dyed the shade of sand on warm beaches, a pattern similar to a sea-turtle, yet washed in hues of a blazing and furious sun.

Fate is a sinister, cruel and twisted being, for this unusual creature of the ocean's deep, possessed no desire to see the world above; for the sea is her home. Freedom, joy, security, is what the sea gives to the creatures it holds, ALL beings understand these feelings, but because they respect the sea, in its great water's, they all coexist together; they are family, all are her friends. This gentle sea creature, who looked like no other before, became to synchronize, like many under the water, with all sea life. She swam with them, eats with them, sleeps with among them, and will even play with them, though she looks nothing of a sea creature like before, she holds the soul of one deep down, for her actions spoke to that of a being, of the sea, the ocean was her everything.  
However, to truly protect something you care about, against something that continued to hurt, rob and steal from you're home, to finally stop them from harming what you love so deeply, perhaps you have to leave, maybe if it means to save everything, you have to give up everything.

The stares, the icy, glaring, and immense, cruel stares. That's what herself could feel, not the isolated, lifeless water sits in around — just those haunting stares, of looking at a monstrosity. People who house rare things, decorate them to enhance their beauty, or put on a show, for all to take notice of their rarity, anything to exhibit for all, to show how alluring their object, or creature may be. But for this sad being, to which is caged in like a mad beast, for all to see endlessly for their amusement.  
To laugh at, from how disgusting she looks herself in their eyes; to gasp and scream, from what a hideous monster she is, that seemingly lurked, in "their" precious ocean. To be thankful, she is locked away forever, and to never return to the ocean, her home, and some, for curiosity, possibly to look for other's like her, and collect their own, "monster."

This did not stop their torment for her, their cruelty never seems to end; they decorated their "prize" fully, by painfully clamping on jeweled earrings, on her ears to match her forehead of blue jewels. This treatment burned, and stung for weeks, it caused great pain, and she couldn't get the wretched things off her ears, yet those who captured her, showed no concern for her pain. A heavy necklace, or yet another cruel decoration in her eyes, was put around her neck, as added more jewelry for her, the land dwellers continued to push forward so that other's saw she "belonged" to them. With these ornaments, dressing their pet entirely, to their sickening heart's content, and some would say it was needed. She was so ugly to these humans that she needed something beautiful to wear, to take away from the hideousness, she possessed. What do these heartless beings know of beauty?  
They've done so many cruel things, having displayed her in front of other's, to mock endlessly, to being dressed in such painful ways, that these trinkets added unnecessary weight, it caused her problems to swim, how can this creatures, with black hearts know anything, truly beautiful? She was strong though, despite the added weight of these jewels on her, that caused her savagely, significant pain, and would not be denied, the one thing she loved most, even in this prison. Until the chains, Gold bracelets, that weighted like boulders, bound to her elbows and feet, that attached to these cruel, lanky chains, made of gold to match her cruel attire, they connected them to the bottom, of her caged aquarium so that she could remain here forever for these, land-dwellers merriment.

Can't escape, no matter how much she desires too and needs too, this life-sucking prison was made to keep her here, and it was made clear from the very beginning. The walls seem not to be there, but she can see these cruel land dwellers, and she knows all too well they can see her, yet when she swims closer where they stand, a wall blocks her, that's harder than stone. When banged on, by those insensitive, land dwellers for amusement, it resonates through her whole, caged prison in a thumping echo, like a thousand loud drums, that makes her head want to explode.  
She has only ever heard a similar sound, when a whale used echolocation, to find the way through the limitless ocean, and to find other whales; she felt it once, when it, unfortunately, hit her, when she was in the whale's path. It caused her unbearable pain when the sound finally hits her head, and once again her captors show no remorse, sympathy, or even sorrow, for what they've done to her and what other's are doing equally.

Painfully close, an opening appears above, yet these chains restrict her, from even getting close. As it's torturous weight forces her down in the water, unable to stay afloat, let alone swim. Through this opening, from above, they toss in meaningless food for herself, and her fellow sea life inmates, within in this hellish enclosure. Her food being humorous, evil fish biscuits, playful and cruel, all at the same time, given they feed her food that looks like her beloved friends, and fed by these malevolent land dwellers, only continues to pursue the fact, that she is their jailbird, decoration, and pet.  
Her only source of happiness, in small glimmers of light, that fade ever so quickly, the only thing keeping her from going insane, was the fish that swam around her. She wishes day in, and day out, that she bared all this torture alone, to suffer in solitary, and have these small, aquatic creatures, return to the vast ocean; for she wishes all of this, on no one, especially her friends from the deep blue. They are fed tasteless food, to which she can only offer her's in return, and are doomed to swim aimlessly around her, wish is a small blessing, given they are still able to float freely, unlike their beloved companion, who is chained down like a raged beast.  
Soon, breaking her fragile heart even more so, comes later; as she is ill-fated once again, within this watery pen, to watch her friends soon forget their beloved sea, and know only the life of being within this cage, instead of being free. It just brings more, endless, tears to her eyes, as she can do nothing to stop this; they soon become like the water they swim in, cold, and lifeless, tamed, and devoid of emotion.

Freedom is all she wanted now, and this consumed her thoughts endlessly. To be free once again, in her vast ocean, that protected her for years, without failure, and her sea companions, who were, and are, her family; they would even say she was beautiful, unlike these land dwellers, who continue to fester on the fact, that in their twisted hearts, and cruel eyes, she's an ugly monster. Every hope she had now is gone, her dreams broken, and her happiness crushed, with little pity, from any of these dark-hearted, land dwellers, and this is no surprise.  
Emotions numbed beyond and torn away, this lifeless water she sits in, and these fish, doomed to swim around her, with no purpose anymore, is all there is now. No hope, no happiness, and no freedom, like those days past, where she can only visit again in her dreams, yet she finds pain in this, given she wakes up to discover, it was a dream.  
Playing and splashing with dolphins, otters and seagull's in the sun on the ocean's shining surface. Relaxing and eating kelp in coral reefs with starfish to chat with, sea horses to gossip, and craps to discuss with on the sand. Then down into the shadowy depths, to watch the beautiful light show's that sparkle like stars, by the mysterious life swimming in the midnight zone, where every creature, creates light.  
To the cold water's of the north, where penguins, polar bears and orca's swim, hunt and harness their skill, to survive the icy wastelands. To the thick jungles and a narrow river's in the Amazon, murky water's to hide electric eels, and a thousand bites of piranha's swarming you, for a snack and the deadly poison dart tree frogs. There is so much to see and discover; she remembers them all and her home. Her ocean holds so many wondrous things, and so many fascinating creatures, she's had days of the endless adventures in her sea. She recalls them all and her home. She'd never forget them, never.

They took me away from my home, bound me to this tiny cage, and decorated me like a useless pet, treated me like I'm nothing but a hideous fiend, and yet.......I'm the monster?


End file.
